Un aroma familiar
by NaruHamisaki
Summary: Universo alterno, aviso con antelación


Mundo alternativo! Raro en mí...

Espero que les guste

Un aroma familiar

Caía la tarde. No era Usual que yo pasara por ese lugar, a esas horas... supongo que fue eso que llaman destino.

Caminaba de vuelta al trabajo, otro día, otro grupo con el cual entrenar, más aprendices ineptos, más soledad.

Mi novio era un buen tipo. Compartiamos varios gustos, nos llevabamos bien, teniamos amigos en común, bueno, no amigos eran amigos mios, pero nos llevamos bien, es tranquilo, comprensivo...

¿Qué es lo que me duele por dentro?

Entre más caminaba, más profundo calaba esa pregunta.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Me pagaban bien, tenía un novio perfecto una vida sin sobresaltos...

Acomodé los fonos en mis oídos en un intento por acallar los gritos que lanzaba mi conciencia. Sí, la música era lo único que me hacía sentir libre. Evadir en cada acorde una parte de mis pensamientos era un placer adicto-dependiente que no tenía parangón dentro de mis actividades diarias.

- Maldita ciudad- me dije mientras doblaba una esquina- ¿Porqué demonios hay tanta gente rodeándome?

Los focos de la calle lentamente regaron su tenue luz por sobre los escasos transeúntes que paseaban por aquella cuadra. Era una hora peligrosa, una cuadra peligrosa... ¿Era necesario tomar ese camino? Lo medité incluso varias horas más tarde.

En mi descuidado caminar tropecé con una estúpida hendidura en el pavimento. Mis cosas se dispersaron por todos lados y mi taco se negó a continuar pegado al resto del zapato... prefirió servir de adorno en esa extraña calle.

Recordé que llevaba las zapatillas en mi bolso. Por un minuto sonreí, imaginando lo ridicula que me vería entrando al gimnasio con blusa, falda y con ellas puestas.

- Media hora tarde, Kaoru... otra vez...

Sentí un alivio inexplicable ante la sola idea de saberme en esas condiciones. Ya no podría llegar al entrenamiento. Ya no tenía que llegar. Al fín tenía una excusa.

Me sorprendí de mis propios deseos. ¿Cuantá rabia tenía dentro¿y desde cuando? Ni siquiera entendía claramente que me estaba ocurriendo.

Mis labios comenzarón a susurrar una melodía al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en la acera mirando mis manos sucias, mi tacón roto, mi estado deprimente...

- are you feeling fine...

La sutileza de la frase me quebró el alma en mil pedazos. Aú así continue.

- ... she said, loving you made happy every day...

Estallé en llanto. Esa era yo, la que sonreía siempre sumergiéndose en la hipocresía más grande del mundo, la que vivía encaprichada al lado de un hombre que no la conocía, que amaba lo mismo su presencia que su ausencia, que le era indiferente. Por eso no podía verme en el espejo, por que ese reflejo era una escoría de algo que pude ser, que nunca logré, caminando como si no existiese, sin control de mí, sin conciencia de mí.

Quise huir del cansancio que me dominaba, pero la calle parecía un refugio adecuado para mí, una suerte de hogar que quería habitar al menos otro instante.

Una delicada llovizna comenzó a caer.

Lo que me faltaba- me dije, mirando al cielo. Me resití a que las circunstancias pretendieran interferir en mi vida como si pudieran decidir por mí. Ni mis repartidas cosas ni yo nos moveriamos un centrimetro de ese lugar que ahora era mío.

Entonces ocurrío.

Unas manos fuertes me tomaron desprevenida, me amordazarón y me arrastaron sin demasiada resistencia. Al rato desperté sólo porqué entendí que seguía viva a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no estarlo. Fue en el aquél callejón donde el cielo se abrío, dejando caer los primeros copos de nieve que aparecían ante mis desorbitados ojos.

¿Y ahora qué? - me pregunté. Quizás mis plegarias si habían sido escuchadas y mi vida tomarían un giro inesperado. La emoción que alimentaba esa idea me revolvía el estómago.

Entregada a mi suerte y en silencio, logré ver a mi atacante. Un mocoso de unos 20. Pelirrojo. Sucio. Atletico. Exquisitamente atractivo si no fuese por... bueno, las circunstancias.

Revisó mi cartera, sacó mi dinero y devolvió lo demás. Alerta y agazapado examinó el lugar. La nieve se acumulaba más y más sobre mí. Era espesa y fría, pero no hice caso a ello mientras pude.

Se acercó.

Yo tiritaba a pesar de mi rebeldía.

Pude sentir su aliento cerca de mí, rodeando mi cuello. Su respiración se entrecortó mientras tomaba mi pelo en sus manos.

Hueles a cerezo- dijo

A pasos de mí, un gato cazaba a una rata de dimensiones, pero yo seguía paralizada examinando la mirada violacea que me acechaba.

No podía dejar de hacerlo.

Era en esa pocilga, llena de nieve y barro, de cacerías y raptos, en donde escuchaba por primera vez algo que era parte de mí, un aroma que nadie se había detenido a percibir, la esencia de algo que no comprendía.

Él sacó el dinero que había tomado, lo regresó a mi bolso y trajó el restó de mis repartidas cosas. Yo no reaccioné.

Lo lamento- susurró, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ningún lugar.

Detente- grité en mi cabeza y él, sin planearlo se paralizó.

Actúe rápidamente, me pusé de pie y con mi voz cargada de angustia y ansiedad le pregunté porqué había hecho eso.

Me recuerdas a alguien- contestó sin moverse.

Esta vez fui yo la que sigilosamente se aproximó. De frente a él, extendí mi mano hasta su triste rostro. el contacto fue el inicio de una tímida caricia.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
- Shinta - ¿Puedo besarte?

Quise analizar la situación. Algo de racionalidad en mí necesitaba una explicación, exigía una explicación. Pero que diablos, medije al fin, allí estaba yo, en un callejón asqueroso, robandole besos a mí ladrón, quizás un perfecto psicópata, quien sabe. un desconocido que sólo quería mi aroma a cerezo, si es que en verdad eso era cierto.

No importaba.

No había nada en el mundo excepto sus caricias, sus labios, su pelo alborotado. Su aroma era el aire que necesitaba, su calor el abrigo esquivo de mi pasantía en el mundo. ¿Acaso esto era mi muerte, tan dulce, tan gentil?

Lentamente nos deslizamos contra el muro, hasta chocar con un charco en el piso. El desvestirnos fue un ritual novedoso en medio de la nevazón que se rendía ante la comunión de nuestros cuerpos.

Con un suspiro arañe su fría espalda, refugio de los derretidos copos. Besó centimetro a centimetro mi rostro, contorneando mi figura sin arrebatos ni reproches, desenfrenado si, pero cauto.  
Clavó su mirada en mí, en un intento por acallar los sonidos espontaneos que emitía, mitad gemido, mitad ruego.

Lo abracé fuerte. Juré por Dios que no le dejaría ir.

La lujuría quería vencerme y lo logró. Besé su frente y al fin caí rendida. Él, inmutable, continuó aspirando mi aroma, procurandome descanso y protección.

Para cuando dejó de nevar, continuabamos en el piso, abrazados, empalagados de nuestra media desnudez.

Insistió en que me vistiese. Yo accedí. Nos refugiamos en un rincón, bajo un techo inestable. Quise decir algo, pero no supe qué. Quise agradecer, rogarle que se quedará, invitarle un café, no sé, algo!

Cuando intentó soltar mi mano, lo atrajé hacia míy entonces las palabras aparecieron.

Nunca más- le dije- no te quiero lejos de mí.

Así nos quedamos, esperando, inmersos en otra realidad.

Al fin se puso de pie. Me miró enternecido, besó mi frente y soltó mi mano.

Por supuesto que pedí explicaciones. Él rehuyó mis ojos y con un dejo de angustia me sepultó en mis ilusiones.

Lo siento... sólo me recuerdas a alguien.

Empapada y deshecha espere horas que me parecieron siglos.

Tendría que volver a mi rutina, a mi perfecta vida.  
¿Qué más quería¿Fiarme de lo que la suerte me traía?

Un oficial de policía se acercó. Preguntó si estaba bien, intercambiamos algunas palabras y me tendío la mano, que tomé por acto reflejo.

Adios, maldito callejón- pensé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- lo primero que haré en casa será darme un baño- le dije al oficial que sonrío- No vaya a ser que este olor se me quede impregnado.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Bueno, es el primero lemon que escribo... espero sus críticas 


End file.
